The following U.S. patents and publications are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,506 discloses a male cone member of a cone clutch mechanism that has two springs, each encircling cam faces on the male cone member and bearing against the forward and reverse clutch gears, respectively, to bias the cone member away from its center or neutral position toward either the forward or reverse clutch gear. An eccentric roller on the shift actuator shaft engages with a circumferential groove in the male cone member to provide a vibrating force against the member for shifting. The shift means uses a cam and bell crank mechanism to convert axial movement of the shift controller to rotary movement of the actuator shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,618 discloses a shift cable assembly for a marine drive that includes a shift plate, a shift lever pivotally mounted on the plate, and a switch actuating arm pivotally mounted on the plate between a first neutral position and a second switch actuating position. A control cable and drive cable interconnect the shift lever and switching actuating arm with a remote control and clutch and gear assembly for the marine drive so that shifting of the remote control by a boat operator moves the cables to pivot the shift lever and switch actuating arm which in turn actuates a shift interrupter switch mounted on the plate to momentarily interrupt ignition of the drive unit to permit easier shifting into forward, neutral and reverse gears. A spring biases the arm into its neutral position and the arm includes an improved mounting for retaining the spring in its proper location on the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,181 discloses a shift cable assembly for a marine drive having a clutch and gear assembly that includes a remote control for selectively positioning the clutch and gear assembly into forward, neutral and reverse, a control cable connecting the remote control to a shift lever pivotally mounted on a shift plate, a drive cable connecting the shift lever on the shift plate to the clutch and gear assembly, and a spring guide assembly with compression springs biased to a loaded condition by movement of the remote control from neutral to forward and also biased to a loaded condition by movement of the remote control from neutral to reverse. The bias minimizes chatter of the clutch and gear assembly upon shifting into gear, and aids shifting out of gear and minimizes slow shifting out of gear and returns the remote control to neutral, all with minimum backlash of the cables. The spring guide assembly includes an outer tube mounted to the shift plate, and a spring biased plunger axially reciprocal in the outer tube and mounted at its outer end to the shift lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,365 discloses a shift-assist circuit for reducing the clutch wear of a transmission on a marine propulsion system during the shift process by anticipating the probable shifting forces and providing an ignition-kill signal before the shift forces can build to an unacceptable level.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,439,800 discloses a shift control system for a marine drive applies partial clutch engagement pressure upon initial shifting from forward to reverse to prevent stalling of the engine otherwise caused by applying full clutch engagement pressure upon shifting from forward to reverse.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,961,246 discloses systems and methods for controlling shift in a marine propulsion device. A shift sensor outputs a position signal representing a current position of a shift linkage. A control circuit is programmed to identify an impending shift change when the position signal reaches a first threshold and an actual shift change when the position signal reaches a second threshold. The control circuit is programmed to enact a shift interrupt control strategy that facilitates the actual shift change when the position signal reaches the first threshold, and to actively modify the first threshold as a change in operation of the marine propulsion device occurs.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,043,058 discloses methods and systems for facilitating shift changes in a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine and a shift linkage that operatively connects a shift control lever to a transmission for effecting shift changes amongst a reverse gear, a neutral position and a forward gear. A position sensor senses position of the shift linkage. A speed sensor senses speed of the engine. A control circuit compares the speed of the engine to a stored engine speed and modifies, based upon the position of the shift linkage when the speed of the engine reaches the stored engine speed, a neutral state threshold that determines when the control circuit ceases reducing the speed of the engine to facilitate a shift change.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,103,287 discloses drive-by-wire control systems and methods for a marine engine that utilize an input device that is manually positionable to provide operator inputs to an engine control unit (ECU) located with the marine engine. The ECU has a main processor that receives the inputs and controls speed of the marine engine based upon the inputs and a watchdog processor that receives the inputs and monitors operations of the main processor based upon the inputs. The operations of the main processor are communicated to the watchdog processor via a communication link. The main processor causes the watchdog processor to sample the inputs from the input device at the same time as the main processor via a sampling link that is separate and distinct from the communication link. The main processor periodically compares samples of the inputs that are simultaneously taken by the main processor and watchdog processor and limits the speed of the engine when the samples differ from each other by more than a predetermined amount.